


Every Time We Touch, I Get This Feeling

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Again, Age regression as coping, Anastasia being a good bean, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Des being a good bean, Des wants attention, Des wants what’s best for Dim, Dim needs a hug, Dim wants what’s best for Des, Dimitri being a good bean, Dimitri is gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Found Family, I WILL GIVE THEM HUGS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m in a soft mood, I’m pretty sure I failed tho, M/M, Mmm I love them, No I will not stop, The song is every time we touch, Unwound Future Spoilers, YES I AM OBSESSED THANK YOU FOR NOTICING, and I haven’t run out of either yet, cute stuff, des needs a hug, desmitri, everyone is a good bean, gay bois, i don’t know or care, i don’t wanna be the only one, i realize I’m the like number one Desmitri shipper, i tried to be descriptive, i will die on this hill, ill only stop when I run out of lyrics or fics, more people need to post desmitri, no betas we die like men, same universe as the Scientific Method, so fuck you and read the damn fic, title from a song, well at least some of it, why am i still tagging, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Dimitri and Des cuddle
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 2





	Every Time We Touch, I Get This Feeling

“I love you, Dimitri.”

Des was hugging Dimitri incredibly tight, standing on his toes to bury his face in the reddish-orange boa that he gifted the taller man. Dimitri hugged his boyfriend back just as tight. 

Dimitri loved this part of being Descole’s boyfriend.

The hugs.

They always made Dimitri’s day much better, no matter what happened.

He liked this level of intimacy. It wasn’t sexual, but it was still very intimate to the two men. To Dimitri, there was a great deal of trust involved with hugs. He felt vulnerable whenever he was touched by someone he loves, but with Descole it wasn’t as bad. Whenever they hug, his heart melts, and all his problems seem to disappear.

He loved that, so much.

“I love you so much, Dimitri,” Des mumbled into the red-orange boa. “Hey, are you even listening to me?”

Dimitri looked into the beautiful red eyes of his lover, and he fell in love all over again.

“Earth to Dimitri,” Descole snapped. “I want attention, Dimmy.”

Dimitri snapped back to reality, and smiled. He closed his mouth, not even realizing it had opened. 

“Sorry,” he tried to explain, “I was lost in your eyes.”

“You _always_ say that,” Des groaned. He was acting like an attention-seeking child. “I want hugs. Now.”

Dimitri was used to Descole doing this sort of thing. Sometimes he would act like a child, and Dimitri was fine with this. Descole hardly got the chance to have a normal childhood, so this sort of age-regression was a form of coping with all of that. Dimitri laughed, and picked up descole.

“HEY!” Des said, kicking Dimitri in the shins, “I get it, you’re taller than me. Stop rubbing it in.”  
“But you look so adorable when you’re angry,” Dimitri teased, “I couldn’t help it.”  
“Seriously,” And des’s voice changed from childlike to normal. “I don’t like this, Dimitri.”

“Oh I'm so sorry!” Dimitri brought Descole's feet back to the ground, and apologized. “I wasn't trying to actually make you feel bad…”

“It’s fine,” Des said, keeping his normal tone. “It’s because of… well… Violet…”

“Oh,” Dimitri said. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No,” Des said. “I want hugs.”

“Okay, okay,” Dimitri laughed. “Fine, but let's leave the living room, at the very least.”

Des agreed, and they moved into the bedroom. 

Dimitri couldn’t help but find it funny in an interesting way, that the bedroom was the place where the most intimate things happened in their relationship.For other couples, it would most likely be sex that took place in the bed, but for Dimitri and Descole it was cuddles. 

In dimitri’s opinion, the most intimate thing he could do with Descole was cuddle. Trusting Des with him in his most vulnerable state, where he completely lets his guard down. He didn’t find it sexual, just… intimate.

Dimitri got under the blankets of the bed, and Des cuddled up next to him.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around his shorter partner, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Mmmm…” Descole purred. The older man wrapped his cape around the two of them, and hugged the man back. 

The two were huddled up against each other, sharing their body heat. 

“Descole?” Dimitri said, and Des looked him in the eyes. 

“What is it, dear?”

“I….I love you…”

“I love you too, Dimitri,” Descole said, hugging dimitri tighter. “You understand that, right? You understand just how much i love you, right?”

“Of course,” Dimitri said, looking away. “I just…” and everything spilled out. “I’ve never had a relationship like this before, so it still seems unreal that this is actually happening. I… I truly love the ways that you love me. You just… make me so happy. I… I don’t know how to fully express my love for you. Thank you so much for all your affection.”

“I love you too Dimitri-” Des started.

“I am just worried you don’t see me the same way, like… you don’t think I love you as much as I do. I… I don’t know how to show you I love you. I don’t want to take control, for fear of failure, but I don’t want you to think I don’t love you. Please, just tell me… what can _I_ do for _you_ to make you feel loved?”

“Dimitri…” Descole sounded both definitions of nonplussed. He hesitated for a second, which scared Dimitri. _Did I do something wrong?_

“Oh, im sorry,” Dimitri quickly stated, “I wasn’t trying to make you upset or anything-”

“Don’t apologize, Dimitri,” descole interrupted. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It takes a lot of courage to open up like that, and I'm glad you did. I understand what you might be feeling, and let me assure you that I know you love me. The best thing you can do to show me you love me is just be yourself. And that’s that. I don’t need you to do anything you don’t want to do. All i need is you to be happy, and i'm happy in return.”

“...Oh descole,” and Dimitri practically jumped on his boyfriend. He kissed Descole, his soul patch rubbing against the other man’s chin. When the time came for their lips to part, Dimitri smiled. “Thank you. For… Everything. I mean it.”

“I love you, Dimitri.”

“I love you too, Descole.”

Knock knock.

Someone was at the bedroom door.

“You can come in, Anastasia,” descole said.

The lady walked into the room, and was confused at the sight.

“What are you two doing?” Anastasia asked.

“Cuddling,” Des answered. “Nothing obscene.”

“Oh,” and Anastasia blushed. “I… just wanted to know when we were going to have dinner… I’m hungry, is all.”

“Oh,” Dimitri said, and sat up. He hated to be interrupted by this, but he realized he hadn’t eaten anything today. “Descole, honey, could you-”

“Yeah yeah,” Des laughed. The man got up and out of bed. “I’ll make dinner, don’t worry.”

The other two left the room, Dimitri saying he needed to think about something.

Dimitri sat back down, and thought about how everything had changed so fast for him. He was starting to eat more, take better care of himself, and starting to love again.

Sometimes he’d feel a stab of guilt, remembering all he had done; but when he looked into Descole’s face, whether a mask be there or not, the guilt seemed to melt away.

His mind wandered back to Claire.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his “love” of Claire wasn’t _truly_ love.

It was an obsession.

And that isn’t real love.

He didn’t “love” her because she was nice, he “loved” her because she represented what he had always desired.

Someone who cares for him.

But Claire didn’t care for him like Descole does. It was merely the _idea_ that she _could_ that kept Dimitri’s eyes on her.

That much was made clear when she left for the second time. She only wished to tell _Hershel_ goodbye, and Dimitri didn’t blame her. Claire didn’t love _him,_ she loved _Hershel._

Dimitri could _never_ be Hershel, and he had realized he never _wanted_ to be.

He wanted to be himself.

Dimitri Allen.

And Descole made it clear time and time again that he wanted Dimitri to be himself as well.

So he closed the chapter of pining for a dead woman who he never truly loved.

And instead, he started the next chapter, one where he could be with someone who wanted him as desperately as he did.

The new chapter with himself and Descole.

 _Desmitri,_ Dimmy thought to himself, standing up to leave the room. _It sounds very nice._

_Desmitri, two love-starved men who have gone through great loss._

_Desmitri, Dimitri and Descole._

When he reached the dining room, Anastasia greeted him with a hug.

“Father,” Anastasia said, and Dimitri couldn’t help but smile. “Father, Dad told me you were nervous today. Are you alright?”

“Of course I am,” Dimitri let out a light laugh in response. “Don’t worry about me, Descole does enough of that for the three of us!”

“I can _hear_ you,” Des retorted from the kitchen.

“I love you too,” Dimitri called back.

“You humans will always remain an enigma to me,” Anastasia stated. “As will your language. Why are there so many words that look so similar but are said differently?”

“English can be _very_ hard to understand,” Dimitri said, “it can be deciphered through tough and thorough thought though.”

“My brain is melting,” Anastasia said, intensely staring forward as if deep in thought.

“Get used to it,” Descole called from the kitchen.

Dimitri smiled again. He was enjoying this chapter of his life. 

Anastasia had learned about “fathers” and “Mothers” through stories Descole told her. She had immediately started to call Descole her dad, as she thought of him as a father figure. For Dimitri, she was hesitant in calling him “mom”. after learning about the LGBT community, however, and learning that families with two dads weren’t unheard of, she started calling Dimitri “father”.

It wasn’t until he heard Anastasia call him that for the first time, hearing her say “Good morning, Father”, that Dimitri realized just how much he loved his new family.

Three people, all who have suffered greatly, living together as a happy family.

A _family._

Dimitri liked the sound of that.

_Family._

_His_ family.

Descole and Anastasia.

_Family._

**Author's Note:**

> AND EVERY TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY-


End file.
